Rightfully Mine
by erzamarie
Summary: Ranma alterverse. don't read it....
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

**Rightfully Mine**

**Prologue**

"Sir, your chauffeur has arrived," the woman in a business suit said as she followed him from his office. A stack of folders and papers were in both her hands while she was jumbling her cell phone.

"Cancel all my appointments, Hanami. Tell my chauffeur that I'm on my way down. Send a fax on the Unified Inc. about the copy of the business contract… and re-schedule my meeting with Mr. Sasuke," he commanded while heading to the elevator.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" she inquired knowing that there is something more on her employer's mind.

"Tell Ms. Kounji that I'm going to accompany her in that party and if my sister will call, tell her to call me on my cell phone," he said as the elevator door closed.

Three… two… one… The elevator door opened with the man clad in a designer suit. People whom he passes by would bow to him in respect. They admire what his success but they loath him as a manager.

Ranma Masaki is an extraordinary man. He worked himself up to finish his education. His mother, Nodoka, died when he was in his sophomore year in college and ever since that day he swore to himself that he would be rich. Two years later, he graduated his degree on Business Administration. He immediately set up his own business from a student loan he got. With luck and hard work, his business became successful and within one year, his gross had escalated from ten thousand to one million.

Three years later, he is sitting on his limo, has his own chauffeur, owns three major companies each earning from four hundred fifty million to one billion and possesses three states outside the metropolis and a grand house at the heart of it. He was featured as the entrepreneur of the year twice in different magazines and was included in the top 25 Bachelors in the country where he was number eight. Women go crazy over him and men despised him. His charm, good looks, wealth and fame makes him so irresistible and yet he seems aloof to the opposite sex. Their vile attempt to seduce him and schemes in forcing him to marry were easily rejected. This wildness in him had trigger women's interest in catching him. Just the following year, he has three women claiming that he was the father of their children and six indecent proposals. His reaction to all of these was a huge smile and some restraining order.

Managing three big businesses is tough but Ranma is tougher. He was able to manage all three of his business without any help. His foresight in what to do next is a major help on his businesses and it's a gift that he has always believed on. Many admire his abilities but to his employees, Ranma Masaki is a ruthless, moneymaking machine. He is heartless when it comes to business. All days is a day for work to him that even holidays is not an exemption if not for the government that have enforced laws on it, he would have required his employees to work..

Ranma wasn't like that before. He was a good man: generous and kind. Just like his mother, he once believed and loved the people around him. Even though they were poor, he had always found something to cheer him up. His mother and his twin sister are his treasures in his life. But one incident changed him into the monster he is today.

Seeing him, the security opened the limousine and let him enter. As soon as he was settled, the driver speeds away. Avoiding the traffic sections of the city, the chauffeur smoothly drove the limo in to the right way, which they can easily pass.

Fifteen minutes passed and they have all ready arrived at the place.

The cemetery was quiet and not a single soul was wandering in the place. The man in the business attire went out and headed to someone's grave, someone who's close to his heart. He placed a bouquet of flowers in it that he had bought on the way.

"Happy Birthday, mom," he greeted as his fingers traced the inscription in the stone which 'Nodoka Masaki' was written in bold letters.

A moment of silence passed before the young man spoke again. This time it was full of anguish "The time has come to claim what is rightfully ours, mom," clenching his knuckles as he said it.

This is the first that Ranma had to leave his office for the entire day. Birthdays, Christmas and other holidays, he spent it at his office alone. Even when his sister was around, he paid little attention to her. Somehow, he felt that everything wasn't the same without his mother. His mind was focus on his work and his businesses. However, today it was different from all the days that passed. It was the fifth year of his mother's death anniversary. The day that he had marked on his wallet calendar, which would be the beginning of his revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rightfully Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Paparazzi were swarming all over the place to get some photos of the celebrities attending the grand celebration of the Saotome Corporation. Exclusive for the rich and famous, the party is organize annually to broaden the Saotome's acquaintances and possible business partners. However, this yearly celebration not only been made for widening their business affiliations but to flaunt their assets and influences. The party is always conducted a week before Genma's birthday, a somewhat an advance celebration of it.

The place crafted beautifully with each design being well thought. It was majestic: flowers everywhere and a water fountain at the center. They've turned the place into a beautiful garden with lots of colorful flowers, which was perfect for the party's theme.

"Ryoga, why didn't you say that you're going to invite me to this party? I could have at least worn something quite fitting for the occasion," Akane said while still in awe at the place, "You know I could have borrowed Kasumi's formal dresses or loan some money from Nabiki's account to buy myself a gown."

"Relax. You look beautiful just the way you are," Ryoga assured her.

"Liar," laughing softly, "but frankly speaking this place is beautiful. Everything seems so real like I'm really in a garden," she truthfully stated.

Ryoga laughed at Akane's naivete. She's like a child sometimes: innocent, fun and gay. He then took her hand and guided her to the center.

They smoothly find their way towards their table where his father, Genma Saotome was waiting for them.

"You're late," Genma said while enjoying the third music played.

"I'm sorry, father," laughs off and scratch his head, "I had to pick-up Akane first and then there's the lobby which is crowded by reporters and bystanders," Ryoga expressed.

"I see," shifting his attention to the woman next to his son, "Akane, I'm glad you came. Where's your father or your sisters? I was hoping to see them with you tonight?" he said expressing his dismay.

"Daddy has a flu and the doctors advise him to stay home. Kasumi stayed home to attend to his needs and Nabiki has to meet a possible business investor so she couldn't come," Akane answered openly.

Just as Akane finished speaking, a lovely woman in a black cocktail dress came to their table. She has a beautiful long hair and her figure is quite slim. Her black dress is very provocative with a huge opening up until her chest, which reveals her full breast.

"Good evening, uncle," she said taking a step towards Genma Saotome.

"Good evening, Ukyou," the only response she got.

"Nice to see you again, cousin. When did you arrive?" Ryoga asked trying to lessen the building tension between his father and his cousin.

"Two days ago. America is great so as the Americans," she answered sarcastically then taking a gulped on her wine. "so who's your friend, dear cousin? She's a new face," transferring her attention to Akane.

"This is Akane Tendo, my fiancée. You haven't got the chance to meet her since you're always traveling," he replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Saotome…," the emcee announced catching all the attention of the crowd including Ryoga and his company. It was a rather long introduction before the host called onto Genma to make an opening speech. Everyone had their ears on him, listening intently on every word he says except for Ukyou who was busy talking to her phone. This did not escape Genma's eyes but he paid little attention to it for it would ruin his night.

"Where are you?" Ukyou asked. "What? I can't hear you," she said loudly.

Before Genma's speech was over, Ukyou excuse herself on their table and went out of the door to meet someone. It was a relief for everybody at the table to see her leave for she had only brought humiliation to their table. Her dress and her vulgarity, which she did intentionally, brought shame to Genma.

"Will you excuse the rudeness of my niece. She used to be a very good child. I don't know where my sister had failed on her," Genma proclaimed to his audience at their table.

"She's really nice Akane, you just caught her at the wrong time," whispered by Ryoga, "and she hates my father so much which is why she does these things. She just couldn't stand with him in the same room," he added.

A few minutes later, they saw Ukyou inside clutching to a man in a black tuxedo. When dinner was done, the waiters took their utensils and the people were led to the dance floor where the musicians had played a slow music.

Everyone was dancing when Akane and Ryoga finished talking to their acquaintances. Genma was nowhere to be found and Ukyou was still clutching to the man. Ryoga and Akane danced for a while until both were grasping for air. Then they went to the lobby to get some air and to check on some of the guest who were busy smoking. But the one person had caught Akane's eyes. He was pacing back and forth while arguing on his phone. His face is undetermined because he lies in the shadows but his eyes are emotionless. It's hard as a diamond and staring back at it drowns you to oblivion. Yet Akane felt attracted to them, she felt like she had seen those eyes before but she could not remember when or where.

"Akane, what's wrong?" Ryoga asked noticing that she was somehow drifting away.

"Nothing. I just thought of something but it's nothing now," she answered.

"Ryoga! Come here, cousin," waving her hands, "I want you to meet someone," Ukyou shouted out as she saw them.

"Ucchan, stop it. You're humiliating us. You know how father hates it when you act like this," he commanded, "and don't make a mess. Its bad enough that you're seen drunk, don't make it worst," restraining Ukyou's behavior.

"Fine. But I just want to clarify some things. I'm not drunk. And oh, I want you to meet my…," searches the man behind her, "Oh well, he was there a while ago must have gone to the restroom or something… anyway, when did you got engage?" Ukyou continued changing the subject.

But unknown to them, Akane saw where the man went. As soon as Ukyou called out Ryoga's name, he slipped inside without bothering to see where Ukyou went. Somehow, he needs to do something that he couldn't accomplish with Ukyou beside him so he took his chance and left her with them.

Ranma stood by the door for a second, searching for the only man that he came for to see. He was like a panther in the wild with blazing eyes watching every corner for his prey. Spotting the place he where his prey is he headed forward speaking to no one on his way. A few people immediately recognized him and then as if on cue they paved way for him to pass. The host saw this and motion the spot light to him and announced to the crowd who he is.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are privilege enough to have with us, Mr. Ranma Masaki of RM Corporation…," then comes the applause of the onlookers which Ranma acknowledge with a wave of his hands.

As the introduction ended, the crowd continued to dance while Ranma was then shaking hand with Genma.

"Finally, I have the met the legendary business man of our country," Ranma uttered as he grip tightly on to the other man's hand.

The three entered the hall after twenty minutes. They automatically headed to their table where Genma was busy talking to a man. Ukyou quickly recognized him and ran toward him.

"I've been looking for you. I thought you've left without saying goodbye to me," she said feeling relieve to have foundhim.

"I see that you know my niece Ukyou," Genma stated, "I hope she's not giving you any trouble, Ranma."

"Yes, she's a good friend. So far, she had never gave me trouble on anything," Ranma answered. "I think she only gives troubles to you, Mr. Saotome."

"Indeed… she had always profess her dislike on me," looking at Ukyou then back to Ranma, "but I'm quite certain that she is fun of you."

Ranma smiled at his opinion making no objection of it.

Ryoga and Akane reached to their table just in time when Ukyou and Ranma were about to swept to the dance floor.

"Ranma, hold on for a second. Before you go dancing with my niece, I want to introduce you to my son, Ryoga and his fiancée Akane Tendo," Genma called out.

Ryoga, Akane, this is Mr. RAnma Masaki of the RM Company."

Ranma shook hands with Ryoga and gave a slight nod at Akane. Then he left with Ukyou and went to the dance floor. Even though Ukyou is a bit tipsy, Ranma managed to lead her in the floor. His dancing was exquisite that he mesmerize his audience.

The waltz was the last dance they did before the two fled the floor and went to hotel's balcony to breath some fresh air.

At the table, Ryoga and Genma were in deep conversation about the newly acquainted friend. They have come to conclude that Ranma's attendance to their celebration is a good sign for their business proposal to RM Company.

Meanwhile at Ryoga's side Akane was still in shock in seeing Ranma. She saw him in the television appearing on some show, in the magazine for winning an award and in the newspaper's headlines where stories of his misconducts were written. But she had never thought that she would see him again. He looks different: bigger, taller and tougher. His aura is strong , domineering and forceful. He walks with confidence and authority that even if you're far from him you would see that he is an important persona. Just like Genma, his presence can be observed in every corner of the room. And as he held Ukyou by the arm, women are making glances on him.

Seeing him for the first time in five years, Akane had a mixed emotions. She is happy to see him well, proud for his accomplishments, awe in his change and hurt by how he acted towards her. Didn't he recognize her or Ranma has forgotten about her but either of the two, she was still hurt on his actions. He could at least tell them that they were acquainted with each other but he didn't. He kept silent and didn't even bother to say something when they were introduce.

"What had happen to you, Ranma?" Akane thought as she watch him dance.

A minute later, Akane went to the balcony to get some fresh air. She needed it to release the negative thoughts away.

"It's no big deal if he didn't acknowledge me," she said convincing herself. But the fact that Ranma didn't admit it, Akane was hurt. It was a slap in her face and she couldn't do anything about it. It infuriated her that she wants to punch Ranma in the face and spit all the memories they had together.

Akane was so caught up with her own thoughts that she didn't notice a man coming behind her. It was when he spoke that Akane felt that she was no longer alone.

"You look more beautiful than I have remembered," he said without even looking at her.

Akane was surprised with his words. For an instant, she thought it were sincere but with his mocking tone, she knew it were not. If only she had seen his eyes to know the truth.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Don't flatter yourself to think that I came here to be alone with you. I just want to make things clear between us," turning and leaning his back at the railings, "I have plans Akane. And I don't want someone like you to ruin it."

"There was no us, Ranma. And do whatever you wish to do because I wont take part of it."

"Good then. Co'z I don't want you spilling something about me. So for the record Miss Tendo, I don't know you and you certainly don't know me. We met only in this party and nothing more."

"Oh, it would be a pleasure to tell that to everyone. It would save me from any explanations."

"Good," without hesitation he slid his hand onto Akane's cheek and lifted her face to face his. He was looking intently on her lips as she was doing the same. They were dangerously close and yet in an instant Ranma chose to brush his lips to her cheeks then whispered to her, "Never again…" And with those words Ranma left the stunned Akane.

"What does he mean?" Akane asked as she regained her composure back.

For a split second, she saw something on his eyes; a flicker of emotion that had quickly disappeared.

He could feel his hands burned as he held her cheek. For a second there he felt like the old Ranma, ready to gamble for love. She was so close that he could sense her sweet and pleasant scent of Lilies. And when he brush his lips to her skin, he felt the jolt of electricity that had attracted him to her. He could have claim those red lips of her right there and then. But it would never going to happen again, not until he remembers their past.

"Never again, Akane. Never again," he muttered as he walked away from her. "I will never again be a victim of your deception," then taking a glass of wine from the waiter who happened to pass by and immediately gulped it up.

At that moment, Ukyou spotted Ranma standing by the door. She swiftly came to him and offered another glass of wine of which Ranma had gladly accepted. Then the two continued their celebration along with everyone else.

The party was a success and everyone had a great time except for two souls who were haunted by each existence. The first one is haunted by her past that suddenly conflicting with her present. The other is terrified of the possibilities that may transpire as someone on his past may ruin his plans for the future.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for the reviews. I had a great time reading them especially heehaw's review and reply to my mails. I'm a little bit pissed and challenged with your messages. I told you that I won't finish this fic but my friend kept on reminding me to continue this one so she could read and understand the whole thing. So even if I've lost the momentum in writing this one, I have no choice but to finish it for her. I'll post until chapter 5 after I've encoded it to my computer. But I'll continue the story to my friend because that's our agreement.

**Chapter 2**

**Rightfully Mine**

She slide the door slightly to see the person inside, Ranma is practicing his kata with such grace and ease. She smiled in awe watching him execute a complex move. He never seizes to amaze her. Even when they were young, he has this captivating power over her.

Ranma end his kata with a quick arm movement then a bow. The woman at the door softly applauded at his skillfully executed martial arts.

"When did you arrive? I didn't hear you come in," he asked walking forward to pick up his towel.

"Just a while ago. I didn't want to disturb you especially when you're working out."

"I see…, " wiping his sweat before continuing, "Why didn't you call? I told you to call me up whenever you want to come home so I could ask somebody to fetch you."

"When did I listen to you, dear brother? You know for a fact that I hate being pampered by you. And I think I'm capable of going home without your help."

"I know but I would still want to see you comfortable."

"I am comfortable," she said.

Ranma had no choice but to be silent. He knew there is no point arguing with her since she obviously won't accept his reasons. Even with all the money he brings to their account, Ranko had remained grounded and had chosen to live a simpler life. She takes it seriously that she accept little amount of money from him and works for the rest of her expenses.

"Wanna spar?" Ranko proposed while walking at the center of the practice hall.

Ranma smiled at her before saying, "I don't spar with women."

This made Ranko's brow twitched a little higher but she expected this from him. What else could she expect from his chauvinist brother but a huge ego.

"Still practice that damn false belief of yours? We are living on a modern day, brother. Men and women are treated equally by the state...," moving into a stance then waving her hand the fight, "Now, come on and spar with me."

"I do not care about the world. It may scorn me for what I believe but still I would not care. And I won't spar with you."

"You're just afraid that I might beat you. After all I've traveled to America just to meet some strong fighters."

"Even with the technique that you've learned in America, you still can't beat me."

"And why is that?"

"Americans are not masters of the art. They are merely followers and poor copycats of the real one."

"If you're that confident, why don't you try me?"

"Nah… ah. I've got a business meeting today," walking out of the practice hall, "and you can't fool me," before stepping outside.

"Yeah, I know," she answered as she saw the leaving figure of her sibling.

_Flash back…_

_We see two figures walking side by side in the street in the middle of the night, the posts illuminating them as they travel the long path towards home._

"_Ranma, you know mom would get angry with what you did," the girl said as she saw the bruises. _

_His lip was a little swollen and he had cuts all over his arm. But other than that there was no major injury inflicted on him. Even with those wounds, his smile never left his lips._

"_That is.. if you would tell her. But if you won't then she wouldn't know."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts. You won't tell her, right? Because if you did then I guess I have to stop training you."_

"_You're blackmailing me?"_

"_Of course not. I'm just asking you a favor in return for the favor you've asked me a couple of months ago."_

"_You're mean…," she said in a teasing way._

_Ranma smiled at her knowing that she wouldn't tell their little secret. Even though Ranko had always protested about the whole thing, she had never betrayed him._

"_Why do you keep on entering that illegal tournament, Ranma? The people there are the worst kind ever. They lie and cheat just to win. And we're barely fifteen but they let you enter the fight. It isn't fair!"_

"_Because we need the extra cash for mom's medicine. And I learn a lot of technique just by watching them and even develop my own. Besides if it's legal then they won't let me enter."_

"_But what if, you get injured really bad?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't. Trust me!"_

_End of Flash back…._

"Ranko, tell me more about your brother?" Ukyou persisted while they were checking out a new clothing style.

"There's nothing more to say about him. If you want to know him better why don't you ask him," starting to get annoyed.

"But you know your brother is so busy that he doesn't even have the time to go out for dinner with me," Ukyou exclaimed.

"Maybe he's not interested with you," the red head answered jokingly without bothering to look at Ukyou.

"Ouch! That hurt," looking at Ranko, "If that is the case then why would he accompany me to my Uncle's grand party?" making a point to her.

"Your Uncle? What party?" as the mentioned of the word Uncle, Ranko felt the need to know the whole thing.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He came with me at the Saotome's Grand Celebration. We had a lot of fun together that night," Ukyou answered. She gave little attention to Ranko's questions since she was busy looking around the outfits.

"Saotome? You mean Genma Saotome?" Ranko persisted.

"There is no other Saotome that conduct that kind of expensive celebration, right?"

"So did he meet your uncle?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, he did. And the old man was very pleased to meet him. I almost saw his eyes turning into yens," stopping a second to answer Ranko before continuing to look around.

"What did my brother said?"

"He said nothing. After the introduction, I danced with him. Why? Should he say something?" getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I was just shocked to know that he actually came to a party. By the way, he hates party."

"Really?" a little hesistant but manages to continue, "But he told me he had fun that night."

"Maybe he's just trying not to be rude."

"No, he wasn't. That night, I actually saw him smile and you know how rare that is," she answered knowingly.

"I see… did he meet your cousin?" Ranko inquired.

"You mean Ryoga? Yeah, he did. He even met Ryoga's fiancée?"

"Fiancee?"

"Yeah.. his fiancée. The youngest daughter of the Master of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I think her name is…,"speaking without enthusiasm as if she was telling a very boring tale.

"Akane!"

"How did you know?"

"Ummm… I have read some articles about them. So what did my brother do after meeting them?"

"Nothing. He was with me all that night," she said plainly then she spotted a red cashmere shirt at one of the stand and immediately went to examine it.

"I see…," trailing behind Ukyou.

"Look at this Ranko. This would look good in you," handing the shirt over to her.

"Nah… the color is so bright," she said, losing the interest to go on shopping after digesting the new information.

"Come on… it isn't bright at all. Ummm… Why don't you try it on while I'll ask the sales attendant to give us a different color of this," Ukyou said pushing Ranko to the fitting room then searching for any attendant.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rightfully Mine**

**Chapter 3**

He stood by the window with a glass of scotch on his hand. The liquor seems to lose its power to effect him after three rounds of it. The burning feeling it once give as it runs to his throat had somehow dissipated and had tasted just like water to him.

He drew the curtain slightly revealing the scenic view of the city. Establishments have retired and the city is quiet. The once crowded street is now empty. A few souls are wandering but no one stayed to linger.

Ranma gulped the rest of his drink before he turned to his mini-bar. He took the bottle of scotch and poured it in for the fourth time tonight. It seems that for each passing day, sleeping is becoming a burden for him.

Drinking had once been his tool for sleep but now even that is useless. Sleeping pills is quite the same, it no longer work on him even on a higher dosage. His comfortable bed no longer invites sleeps. He only see the emptiness in that huge space.

He sat back on his chair and closed his eyes for a second. But nothing happened, it seems that he would no longer sleep tonight the same with last night or the night that had passed. He watched the clock intently. The seconds' finger appeared to be moving slower than it used to be. Time takes longer when you're waiting for it.

It went on until the clock strikes two in the morning. He hadn't notice that he was staring blankly into space and he was drifting away from reality. The reverberation clank had brought him back to world. The icebergs of ice that once was on his glass had melted and mixed up with the liquor.

"What a waste?" he thought as he realized how unproductive his night had been.

Then without second thought, he walked pass to his bedroom and went directly to his bathroom. It is rather large for one person complete with all the bathroom luxury that a person could wish. He gradually undresses and slid inside the shower.

At first, the cold water made him shiver but as his body temperature adapted to it, he felt so at ease with it. He hated having cold shower but now he had learned to appreciate it, as it became a constant reminder for him that he is human. Even though he has learned to suppress his emotions, to be numb from all the pain and be deaf of all the verbal abuse, he could not stop himself from shivering at the first touch of cold water. He knew its effect is not just on his physical form but the coldness runs to his heart and soul. It's not just adapting to the temperature but he is somewhat embracing it to the very core of himself. His shivering gives him an indication that behind that icy persona of his lays a man.

Twenty minutes passed and he was done. He came out from the shower naked. His naked image reflecting on the mirror made him stop. Scars were all over his body but one scar is very noticeable of all. It is a scar on his chest going up to his shoulder. With his fingers, he traced it, remembering how he got it.

_Flashback…._

"_Ranma? No!" Ranko shouted at him as she saw him go._

"_Oh, come on, Ranko. Mother wouldn't know that we came here," he said continuing to go forward._

"_But there are monsters in there. You know it. You've heard their stories," she answered._

"_Its just stories, Ranko. None of it is true. They only tell it to keep children from going there."_

"_Maybe its best if we just follow them," she said keeping her ground._

"_Don't be a scaredy cat, sister. Where's your adventurous side? Come on, lets go," inviting her to go with him._

"_I don't feel like going. My gut feeling says we shouldn't go and I think we should follow it."_

"_If you're too scared to come then don't. Just don't tell mom about this because I'm going without you."_

_And so the young Ranma came to the woods to find some adventure. Darkness came and there was no sign of Ranma anywhere. Both his mother and sister were worried sick of what happened to him. When late night came and there was still no Ranma, Ranko finally confessed the truth to their mother. Nodoka immediately asked for help from their neighbors and they began searching for him. Ranma was found on a big hole at the northwest section of the woods. He has scratches all over his body. His biggest wound was the one on his chest which they thought he got after running away form the panther which he called 'a big black cat with sharp teeth'. He almost died because of it after being scratched that deep and falling into a six feet hole. He was lucky that they've found him immediately, if they were an hour late then he would have died in that hole. Ever since that day, he had been terrified of cats for it reminds him of that horrible night. It creeps him to see the cats' eyes that seem to glow at night and how it stare at him with such strong intensity that makes him so scared as if he is reliving that eventful night._

_End of Flashback…_

He smiled at the memory. "Maybe its time for me to visit that place again," he thought looking back at his scar.

Walking through his closet, he chose a navy blue polo with sleeves and a conservative tie that match with it. His suit was already laid on his bed, which his housemaid retrieved from his dry cleaners the day before. He looked at the clock again, which was then thirty minutes pass three. Two hours more before he could start his work. So he went to his study room and started reading some of the documents he brought home.

When it six in the morning, his butler came in and brought him some coffee of which he gladly accepted. After taking a few sips and some phone calls, he left to go to work.

"I'm sorry, oneechan but I can't. I have to meet a very important client right now," the woman said as she entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Nabiki, please… You're just going to watch over father for an hour or two," the voice on the other line begged.

"I'll try but I won't promise. And if I won't be able to come I'll ask Akane if she can substituted for me. Will that be ok?"

"I'm counting on you, Nabiki. I've already tried calling Akane but is seems that she had turn off her phone so you have no choice but to come."

"Oh, I hate you. You are outsmarting me," Nabiki said jokingly.

"Of course, I learn from the best. See you later, oneechan. Bye."

And with that their conversation ended.

"Mr. Kuno's Reservation please," Nabiki said to the receptionist as she entered the hotel's restaurant.

"This way, ma'am," the lady said then leading her to a table for four.

Immediately after she sat, the waiter came and asks for her orders of which she had refused saying that she would order later after her companion would arrive.

Five minutes later, a man in a black business suit came towards her. Nabiki tried to stand up but the man stop her from doing so.

"No need for that, Ms. Tendo," he said demandingly before sitting down.

"Mr. Tatewaki Kuno could not come so he asked me to represent him in this business deal," she said instead.

Then the waiter came and asks for their orders which they hastily given.

"I never thought I will see you like, no, I didn't even imagine that you would be this big," Nabiki bursted in that moment whom was full of amazement and awe.

"I came here to talk about business, Ms. Tendo and not with what you think or imagine of me. What's past is past," he answered earnestly.

Nabiki counted one to ten before she continued. His last remarked had really infuriated her to the extent that she wanted to leave or make him pay for what he said because no one shuts off Nabiki Tendo, not even Kuno can do that to her. But the fact that this business deal means a lot to K and T Mall or to the Kuno Corporation, Nabiki is forced to be civil to him.

When the main dish was done with our business, would you mind if we talk of something other than it? Say how about a hobby or something light for a topic," she asked.

"Continue…," looking a little amused.

"So how was your sister?" she blurted out.

"I do not want to talk about my personal life nor my sisters," he answered, disgusted with her choice of topic.

"You're very presumptuous, Mr. Masaki. I'm merely asking if your sister is doing well. But if you don't want talk about her nor your personal affair then you wouldn't mind if I tell mine."

Ranma simply looked at her with a blank expression.

"This Ranma is a very difficult man to read. No wonder, he was called a money-making machine," Nabiki thought as she watched him closely, "but I won't give up. They didn't call me Ice Queen Bitch for nothing."

"Were you there at the Saotome's Grand Celebration?"

"Yes, I was there. I came with Mr. Saotome's niece, Ukyou," Ranma answered obediently but all the talk was starting to bore him.

"Really? I thought Akane was kidding when she told me that you came," smiling evilly as she saw the sudden change in Ranma's countenance. "She even mentioned how big the difference, no, it wasn't difference…," thinks for a while, searching for the accurate word before she continued, "… transformation you have been. And I guess she was right after all…"

Ranma's boredom was suddenly change as Nabiki mentioned Akane. Even when he thinks that she could no longer affect him, she still does. The mere mentioned of her name wakes his blood and his heart to skip a beat. The sight of her makes him do things he didn't plan to do. What more could she do to him? What about her kiss? Would her kiss make him forget and even go crazy about her just like before? He doesn't know and he doesn't want to go that far with her.

But with Nabiki's story telling about Akane and what she thinks of him on their first encounter after what happened, Ranma began to be curious. There is a tiny spark in his heart, hoping that maybe he was wrong about her and maybe she did care about him. Yet he suppresses this little hope and denies the little truth he hears for it has no space in his plans.

"Did you see them? Don't they look perfect for each other? I know the wedding is still after six months but they are so excited about it. The two are inseparable; they just can't leave each other away even for a second…" Nabiki go on while enjoying her triumph over Ranma. "This is my revenge, you jerk. Now we're even, no, actually I'm winning…," she thought.

"Indeed, they look good for each other. Your sister is perfect for Mr. Ryoga Saotome," Ranma agreed thus making Nabiki into a sudden stop, "I wish you could send me an invitation, if they would say their vows. I don't want to miss that spectacular event," he added. "They are perfect together. Both are fraud," he thought scornfully.

The waiter chose that moment to appear with their desserts at hand. Both had already lost their appetite and were eager to go yet not one of them wanted to yield. Nabiki was a bit surprised with his words. The old Ranma they knew would have broken their table in half. He was a very jealous man but the Ranma now, is somewhat a bit compose even after what she said. He even managed to say those words.

They silently finished their desserts; both were engrossed in their own thoughts. When Ranma was done, he bade farewell and left Nabiki alone. Minutes later, Nabiki followed and had gone home to watch over her father.

**Authors Note:**

Gosh! I just lost my chapter 4 draft... now I have to rewrite it again And to think I've already done with encoding chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 4

**Rightfully Mine**

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback…_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Saotome but I'm afraid that she could no longer bear a child," the doctor answered with pity on the man._

_It had been their second attempt to have a child and yet it always fails. At first the doctors said it would be risky and yet they did it anyway only to find out that the child would die even before it completed its parts. For their second attempt, they have taken hormonal medicines and vitamins just to conceive a child. And they did but their hopes had never lasted for two months, his wife got a miscarriage and the doctor has no choice but to take her uterus._

_Genma's chance of having an heir had vanished in an instant. His dreams of having someone to train to be a great martial artist and so as a business tycoon had slip out of his reach._

_When he married Michiko it was a dream comes true for him. Not only that the Takeda Family is filthy rich but they were also naïve of Genma's true motive. He needed financial support for his martial arts training and they provided him with it. Also by marrying the sole heiress, he had also taken control of all their finances. Even though he had no knowledge of managing a business, he had learned that with money, an ignorant man would be treated as if he had invented the Nuclear Bomb. He doesn't have to do a lot of things because he pays people to earn money for him. And that's how his life became when he got married._

_The only thing missing with his life is an heir to take over and be passed on the art. But with the event that had happened, he had all his hard work in vain. _

_After that unforgettable day, Michiko has spent her days on her bedchamber. Engulfed in her misery, she chose to deal with it in darkness and away from people. Genma, on the other hand, had divulged himself in the Art and has travel across the world gaining new techniques to be the greatest martial artist._

_One day, Genma brought a young boy from his training trip. He said, he had adopted him since his father thought that the boy would have a better future with him. Michiko had been delighted to see the boy. Somehow with the child's presence, Michiko had been revived. Ever since that day, Genma had became satisfied with his life. He had his heir and all he has to do is to teach him the way._

_End of Flash Back…_

"HIBIKI"

It was written in bold letters in the envelope in front of him. Inside of it was a stack of pictures and some documents about the family.

Ryoga stood as he picked up the folder then he throw it away in the trash. For weeks, he had kept the folder, torn between reading it and leaving it as it is. His instincts pushed him to at least take a glimpse of it and yet when the folder is almost at his reach he would have second thoughts.

Twenty years, he had been on the family Saotome, had been kept as their own and yet for that two decades Ryoga have always kept this heavy feeling inside him. Indeed, the Saotome's have been good to him. They gave him every thing he wants and even much more than he needed. Though at times, Genma could become so controlling but never did Ryoga thought ill of Genma's actions. However, even how much they could try to make him feel at home, he had always felt this aloofness with them.

Now he had everything at arms length. He would be able to know the truth but he couldn't pull himself and open the envelope. The feeling of betraying the people around seems to plague his conscience. And so instead of opening it, he threw it at the trash just like how he had easily been discarded by his own parents.

After that moment of confusion, Ryoga went through his day ordinarily. He had a lunch meeting and a board meeting after that. Drowning himself with so much work, he had forgotten all about the things he thought earlier that day.

He was supposed to be driving himself towards home when he had to drive back to his office because he had forgotten something. Rummaging his desk for the papers that he needed, there he saw it again the envelope that he threw earlier. From his trash, it had been brought back into his desk again; somehow, someone placed it there. Must be the janitor or his secretary but either way he felt relieve seeing that it was there.

With his shaking hands, he slowly opened the envelop that held a great part of his life. The one that he had long been wanting to know and yet couldn't find the courage to look for it.

A family portrait was the first one that welcomed him. A man around his forties together with his wife and two beautiful girls was seen in the picture. It was a photo of a happy family. The man's name is Ryosuke Hibiki. His beautiful wife is Yoku and their equally beautiful children are Rei and Rina. Their resembling smile directed to the camera was one that wasn't foreign to him for he too bears the same one.

He scanned through the pictures taking every piece of information that he may get. As he reached to the end of it, he couldn't help himself from feeling angry for giving him away and not even bothering to look for him. He had not known he was capable of this much anger for not once did he ever felt this angry before.

With a strong blow from his fist, the table had split into two and sent the pieces of papers and pictures flying.

It was the middle of the day and Ranma was sitting comfortably on the back of the limousine. The cars were building up causing traffic. His limousine had been trap in the middle giving them no other option but to continue.

"I'm sorry, sir but there's no way we can get out from this traffic," the driver said looking so anxious.

"How long will this last?" Ranma responded nonchalantly.

"About an hour sir," the man said.

"If you want to keep your job, bring this car at the office at exactly," looking through his watch, "an hour from now and not a minute more." Then without waiting for an answer, opened the car's door and took his things then started walking.

It is more than two kilometers' walk to be able to get to his office. It had been months since Ranma had to walk into the streets like this.But he need not care about the distance for his only worry was to lose his clients.

Ever since he made it big into the business world, he rarely got the chance to walk. He pays more than a hundred thousand yen just for his driver alone. His limousine which cost more than ten million had been his constant ride. Two more equally expensive car variety were hidden in his garage. So how can he walk when he had paid so much for his rides.

He came into the pedestrian lane where a crowd was waiting for the change of the lights. There were a couple of old folks and a bunch of office workers heading back to work. A number of students were also there busily chatting on the latest gossip on their school. Ranma could only watched them and imagine his life was as he was younger.

_Flash back…_

"_Bastards!" the boy whispered as he slowly turns around._

_But the word did not escape from Ranma's ears. He heard it loud and clear that immediately he advanced to the boy._

"_What did you say?" Ranma shouted and in a flash his hands were already on a tight grip of the boy's neckline._

"_You heard me clearly, bastard," the boy said spitting every word to Ranma's face._

_This had enraged him more than ever. He had heard almost all the cruel names they could think of and even bare them but this one it was too much for him, especially not in front of her sister, Ranko. The word would have no meaning if it were aim unto him alone but when it comes to his sister; it's a whole new different thing._

_In such a young age, Ranma had to endure much pain to protect the people he loves. He grew up not knowing his father and without a father, he had embraced the role of being the man in the house. He looks out for his mother and sister longer than he could remember._

_Nodoka, his mother, tries to provide them with their basic necessities but sometimes her monthly earnings would come short on their expenses. Knowing this, Ranma had learned to gain that extra money they needed. Sometimes he does some errands for their neighbors, wash dishes in food shops, sell newspapers and the last few years he had engaged himself in those street fights._

_It was hard for him knowing that kids with the same age as his were supposed to be playing and enjoying their youth. But Ranma couldn't afford to do that because no one would help them except themselves._

_He was twelve when he started working part time. However, his mother doesn't know this because he knews she won't agree to it. When he hands her some money, he would often say "it came from my allowance that I saved," but the real thing was his allowance wasn't even enough for his food expenses. He only eats twice a day: breakfast and dinner. The food that he would have will be given to his sister._

_One instance that he could never forget was when he was in his high school. Because he needed to deliver the newspaper and be early at school, he had forgotten to eat breakfast. In the afternoon, his stomach had started protesting but he had to do another job. When he got to the shop, piles of plates were already waiting for him and immediately he began washing them. He finished after an hour. By then his stomach was loudly protesting and his hands were shaking because of hunger. He knew he could no longer go on that he had not known he was sitting beside the trash. He had rest for a while and when his eyes had opened, the leftover food which were thrown in the bin had become as valuable as gold to him. He did not care if it were in the trash or if it was someone else leftovers because to him it was the food that he needed and he didn't have to pay for it._

_That event became an eye opener to him. He didn't want his mother nor his sister to go through like that not when he is alive. Right there and then, Ranma Masaki had decided one thing on his life and that is his going to be rich._

_Other than being rich, there is another thing that Ranma wants and that is to be a great martial artist._

_By the age of five, he learned the basics of the Art through their Martial Artist neighbor. Back then, they lived in Nagoya and their neighbor, a man around fifty was teaching martial arts to the local kids like him for free. With the way, the man taught the little Ranma had been mesmerized and eventually fell in love with the Art._

_Nodoka had no idea about it since she had openly profess to her children her dislike of anything that got to do with fighting and that includes martial arts. However, her real fear was that her children would maybe follow the footsteps of their father and leave her which she really doesn't want to happen again._

_Knowing the basics and having no formal education of the Art, Ranma searched his own way to satisfy his unquenchable desire to learn. He read books, watched movies and even engaged himself to combat once and a while just to learn new techniques. Some of which paid off, acquiring new techniques from it but for the other instances, it gives him bruises and a reminder not to do it again._

_So eventually he became a great fighter at such a young age. When he wasn't working part-time, he spent his hours practicing the new techniques he had learned. It was in that instance that an underground fighter saw him and was amazed by his skills that he had invited Ranma to join the betting tournament. The betting tournament is where fighters gather to test their skills and gain easy cash. It is an illegal tournament so they don't limit on the ages of the participants. As long as they are capable to fight, it is a fine with them._

_He was so young. It was like watching a cub along with the fearsome mass of predators. And if he doesn't do something in order for him to have his share of the food then he'll die of hunger and be soon become the next meal of the large ones._

_In that place, Ranma learned how to live. 'Survival of the fittest' often said by the people there. But to Ranma, he need to survive so he could protect the people he love. If the need for him is to kill then be it as long as he is alive and can still protect them._

_He did survive. He succeeded in proving his skills and eventually gained the respects of the mass. _

_Other than the money he earns after winning a fight, Ranma had also gain some friends. They were the ones that taught him how to survive._


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay and for those who doesn't like the story I'm sorry too. I just recently got the time to post because I'm busy trying to prove ourselves. But whatever I do, it isn't always enough because of nepotism and favoritism. Damn those things. Anyway, love to hear your review even if its a negative one. It helps take my mind away from the damn system in our school. Thanks anyway.**

**Rightfully Mine **

**Chapter 5**

"Hiroshi, get yourself ready. I want you to buy every stock you can, no matter how much the price. I want it done," the man said with his back at Hiroshi.

"But, sir, with the high value of their stocks and the consistency it has in the stock market, it would be difficult for me to buy one," Hiroshi reasoned as his expertise in the stock market bear in mind.

"I'm taking care of that," turning round to face Hiroshi then saying, "All you need to do is buy me that stocks. You'll know when the right time comes."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Do it as we've plan and write it all under the name of Ichiro Nishimura. When we meet again we'll transfer it to mine," he stated, "just don't double cross me Hiroshi, you know what I can do."  
Ten minutes more and their meeting had ended. Hiroshi hastily exited the office then the secretary came with a few papers that need to be sign.

"Sir, there are three messages left for you. Shall I read them?" waiting for her employers consent and when she saw the man agree, she read it loud and clear. "Ms. Ranko called and wants to talk with you. She said she wants to see you as soon as possible. Next is Ms. Kounji – inviting you for a dinner tonight. Lastly is from Mr. Kuno – he wants to meet with you for the signing of contract tomorrow."

As the mentioned of the last message, Ranma stop for a while to think before giving his orders.

Mr. Kuno back and tell him I'll meet him tomorrow at lunch. Tell Daisuke that I want the contract tomorrow in my desk. And make sure he is free tomorrow by lunch, I want him there when we sign the papers. If Ranko calls again, tell her to call me on my other phone. And call my chauffeur, tell him that he could go home because I'm driving my other car. I'm leaving after I've signed these papers."

Ukyou held out her hand for Ranma to hold unto as she step out of the car. She wore a casual blue dress with a flower detail at the bottom part. Ranma on the other hand wore a cream colored polo with its first button unfastened. Its sleeve was wrinkled up to his elbow.

They arrive at a restaurant overlooking the beach. It was an old Japanese restaurant with a homey touch on it. There weren't many costumer which made it easier for Ranma to find a table.

He gently squat to his place and ask Ukyou for her orders.

"You choose for me," she replied.

Then Ranma took leave and went to the kitchen to give their orders and greet his friends. A while later he returned with soup stocks on his hands.

"Aunty said she'll bring the food after it is cooked," he said placing the soup down, "Do you like the place? I hope you don't mind. It's been a while since I came here."  
"No, not at all. I had somehow got this vibration that you would bring me to this place," smiling at him.

"Really? I bet Ranko told you."  
"No. I just got the idea since she brought me here almost everyday last year. She said this place means a lot to both of you."

"Yes, it does," seeing the old woman coming with a tray of their orders, he took them and place it to their table while saying, "and Aunty is one of the things that keep me from coming back here."

"Oh, don't listen to him, young lady. He says the sweetest things to impress someone. He is such a charmer," laughing a little, the old lady said before going back inside the kitchen.

"She's like a mother to you, isn't she?"

"Yes, she does. That's why we never forget this place because she is part of our family."  
After that, Ranma started to dig into his food. He just couldn't resist the mouth watering dishes in front of him. Ukyou followed his lead and was enjoying the experience.

Five minutes later, they asked for a second serving and some more. While waiting, they kept on talking and joking around. Ukyou was a bit amazed at how fun Ranma is. He is funny, spontaneous and calm.

One wouldn't think that he is the same Ranma that boss around his office. He is completely different from the other person that most people know.

"What are you smiling at?" Ranma suddenly asked as he noticed Ukyou's silly smile.

"Nothing…," she answered still smiling.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me anything," he persisted.

"It's just that you are full of mysteries. I feel like I'm with a different person or a clone of yourself," she stated.

"Really?" pouring himself with Sake, "It's been a while since I had a great time like this."

"Thank you," he added before drinking his cup to hide his blush.

Ukyou was happy at what he said. She likes him so much that she doesn't want to rush things with him. She met a lot of guys, all of whom were quite fitting for her perfect guy standard but there were no sparks, o magic. Only Ranma has that flare within him. She didn't even met him yet but already she knew he is the one for her. Seeing his photograph three years ago had gave her the decision to get back to Tokyo and get to know this man. Since then she tried getting familiar with him. But every time she thinks she all ready knew all about him, he surprises her with something new about himself. His past were vague to her but she doesn't care about it for she knew Ranma is a man who lives in the present and his past means nothing to him as it is to her. After all, he is not the only person who has some past. She too has something that she hides from everyone.

As they continue their dinner, a couple of costumer entered and was immediately entertained by one of the waitresses. They were led to a table behind Ranma which was visible to Ukyou's view. Just as the two was about to sit, Ukyou shouted "Ryoga?"

"Ukyou? Why are you here?" Ryoga asked a bit surprised to see his cousin.

"The same thing as you are doing here. But you two, how did you know this place?" Ukyou asked back.

"A friend told me about this place and I want to try the food. Akane also mentioned that she had been here so when we got into the neighborhood, it suddenly occurred to me to dine here."  
"Oh, that's great. Well, why don't you join us?" then turning to Ranma, "you wouldn't mind if they join us, right?"

"No, of course not. The more the merrier," he stated after giving a look at Akane who stood beside Ryoga.

Ranma then move his position to be seated next to Ukyou to give the space across them to Akane and Ryoga, which made him directly in front of Akane.

"How about you, couz? How did you got to know this place?" Ryoga asked as he sat gently.

"Ranma know the owner and Ranko, Ranma's twin sister had brought me here a few times."

The two converse while the other two remained silent. Both were in deep thought as the place reminds them of something they both want to forget.

_Flashback…_

_Akane was abnormally silent at that time. Some things were in her mind that she was in no mood to talk. Ranma on the other hand was terribly nervous of what he was going to do afterwards. They talk little during the entire meal as Akane still refuses to cooperate with him._

"_Did you like the Chicken Teriyaki? Aunty made it extra special for you," Ranma inquired._

"_It's delicious," she lamely answered._

"_Do you want more or you want to order something else?"_

"_No, I'm ok."_

_This continued until dessert came. Ranma ordered for Peach Flower and Green Tea Ice Cream. He personally took it from the kitchen and place a ring on top of Akane's peach flower with a note on the side saying 'Will you marry me?'. It was Ranko's idea to propose like this. His was to be traditional and just kneel down but Ranko said it was too common. So he followed her advice and did it like she said._

_The rain had just poured. Akane was looking outside, her mind was wandering elsewhere. She didn't notice that Ranma had already came and placed their desserts. All she could think about was her conversation with her father._

"_Akane, eat up!" Ranma called disturbing Akane's train of thoughts._

_She looked at him then down at the food in front of her. On top of it was a ring with aqua marine stone at the center. Akane looked at Ranma again, whom was blushing and grinning widely. She read the note afterwards but she could not finish it without spilling those tears of her. Ranma immediately came to her side and comforted her then saying, "I know it's unexpected but will you accept me, Akane?"_

"_Why?" sounding as if she's asking herself than Ranma._

"_Because I love you that's why," Ranma answered seriously. His hands was shaking which he hid it under the table._

"_No, why now?" her somewhat confused response._

"_You don't have to answer me now. But think about it."_

"_No, I can't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't marry you, Ranma," she said plainly and softly._

"_Why?"_

"_There's no other reason. I never thought that this flirtation would gone this far."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I don't love you, Ranma."_

"_Liar! Tell me the truth."_

"_It's the real thing. I don't love you. This is just an act to prove something to my father."_

"_If this is all an act, then why are you crying?"_

"_Because I feel guilty... you shouldn't have bought this ring. You should have use the money to buy the medicine to your mother."_

"_I can't believe this.. no, I can't believe you are talking like this. If you're not ready. Fine. Just don't talk about this lies in front of me."_

"_I'm not lying… I'm sorry, Ranma."_

_Then Ranma took the ring and without hesitation threw it at the sewers. He left silently full of anguish and pain._

_When Ranma was no longer visible, Akane ran outside even with the pouring rain and look after the ring. She was shivering from the cold and yet she could not stop herself from searching for it. Yeah, she had said those hateful words but the real thing is she couldn't love any other man than him. And if she dies searching for that ring then be it. She won't stop until she found it. For it is the last thing that would remind her of him._

_After almost an hour, Akane finally located the ring. She had to reach for it below the severs just to get it but she did. Nothing could stop her, not even the strong rain._

_After that night, Akane got pneumonia and she was hospitalized for a week. And she never saw Ranma again. _

_End of Flashback…_

"So Ranma, what do you think is the best food in here?" Ryoga asked as Ukyou had mentioned that Ranma is such a connoisseur of good food.

"To you, I would suggest Shake no Kasuzuke (Salmon with Sake Lees) or Kabuto-age (Lobster and Vegetables in 'Fried Armour'). It would certainly satisfy your hunger.

"Really? How about for Akane? What would you advice to her?"

"For Ms. Tendo, I would say that Chicken Teriyaki would be excellent. It taste good and it's lighter in the stomach."

"Thank you for your suggestion Mr. Masaki but I think I know what I would like to eat," Akane exclaimed.

"I do not intend to command you do follow what I said, I am merely suggesting. At the end, it is up to you if you want to follow my advice or not."

"Yeah, Akane. I think Ranma has no intention of insulting your own judgment," Ukyou intervened.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like people to push me around…," turning her attention to her fiancée, "Ryoga, I want some noodles in Egg souop/ Kakitami Udon and Wafu Salad (Japanese Salad)."

"Ok, if that's what you want. For me, I would like to try that Salmon with Sake Lees that Ranma suggested," Ryoga said.

A while later their orders have been served. Soon they enjoyed eating except for Akane whom was a little jumpy at the moment. After the main dish, they let Ranma chose the dessert, which he complied without uncertainty. He went to the kitchen and ordered telling his company nothing of it. When they asked, he said it is a surprised for all of them. A minute later, he came back to the kitchen to fetch their orders. And he brought with him four green tea ice cream and two peach flowers. He placed the ice cream at each of them while the peach flowers were just for the women.

He immediately received a glare from Akane which he responded with smile. Ukyou on the other hand was quite delighted at the gesture. She was a bit in awe as how charming he can get.

Before they could start tasting the beautiful delights, the owner came by and chat with them.

"I'm glad that you came with Ranma. He seldom visits me here. He just comes by when he wants to impress or propose to a girl."

"Really? How often does he bring women here, Aunty?" Ukyou asked as her full attention was into the woman.

"Oh, right now. He has brought no one yet. But before, years ago, he had brought a beautiful girl whom he proposed with."

"What happened then, Aunty?" Ukyou persisted.

"I think it would be rude if we pry on someone's personal life," Akane said, "right Mr. Masaki?"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. Ranma wouldn't be angry, right dear?" the old lady responded for Ranma.

"Of course not. Its all in the past, Auntie," not taking his eyes away from Akane.

"So go on… Aunty, tell us what happened?"

"Well, Ranma placed the ring at the center of that peach flower and folded a note beside it. But I guess it didn't work because he was rejected and went home with a broken heart. I thought they would end up together because they were perfect for each other."

"Really? Well, at least it's not Ranma's lost. Because look at him now, he's so rich and famous."

"You're right, young lady. If I were her, I would have married this man even if he's not rich. You want to know why?" looking at them before continuing, "because she could never find someone like Ranma. She may meet other guys: richer, famous and good looking than this boy but she could never find someone who would love her just the way this young man does."

"Oh, stop that Aunty. You're making it sound that the girl is a loser," Ranma exclaimed but his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"But she is. The fact that she left you meant that she is a loser," Ukyou expressed.

Akane had no choice but to keep silent as they were prejudice on the woman whom was really her. And Ranma had not even given her a chance or any credit but instead he listened to every unjust comments they said. He was even enjoying it and mocking her with each word.

"I should have known…," she muttered to herself as she tried to ignore them.

"Akane, why are you so quiet?" Ryoga asked noticing his fiancées aloofness.

"I just don't like judging people. And I think Ryoga, if one has nothing good to say to other people, one should just kept silent and keep his/her opinion for oneself," she angrily stated.

"Why are you so affected with it? Ranma doesn't even gets angry even though it's his past. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I wanna get home."

"Fine. You don't have to have a tantrum. If you have said earlier, I would have driven you home. And you don't have to act so childish."

"I'm not being childish. It's you who is acting like one."

"Hey, you don't have to fight about a silly thing," Ranma intervened.

"It's not silly. And you know that for a fact."

"Ok, so I apologize for opening such topic," eyeing Akane, "Let's enjoy the ice cream before it melts."

After that minor argument they have, their crowd ate silently. And when they were done they each got on to their cars. But before they go, they bid goodbye to the restaurant owner.


End file.
